halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Walking Dead (TV series)
The Walking Dead is an American horror drama TV series created by Frank Darabont and is based on a comic book series of the same name. The first episode aired on October 31, 2010 with 5.35 million viewers. Overtime the show has grown to be one of the most popular shows on television. So far the show has five seasons on air and has been renewed for a sixth season to premiere in October 2015. A spin-off series called Fear the Walking Dead, was also released in the fall of 2015. The show follows former sheriff deputy Rick Grimes and his family along with a group of survivors as they work together to survive the new zombified world. Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" After waking up from a coma after being shot, former sheriff deputy Rick Grimes sets out to find his family in the new zombified world. Rick then meets Morgan Jones and his son Duane, who teach him how to survive in the new dangerous world. After learning about the new dangers that lye ahead, Rick decides to move on to find his family. On his way he runs out of gas in his cop car, so he finds a horse at an abandoned farm, where the couple had committed suicide. He then rides into Atlanta, not knowing that it is overrun by walkers. He then comes up onto a corner that is completely overrun with walkers and they knock his horse over and Rick runs under a tank, while the zombies are eating the horse. Rick puts the gun to his head about to end it, but instead enters the tank from the bottom and finds himself trapped in there. He then hears a voice coming from a walkie talkie and stares at it. "Guts" The episode begins when Lori goes out to pick berries for the camp, she then gets tackled onto the ground by Shane and they begin to have sex in the forest. Meanwhile, in Atlanta, Rick is still trapped in the tank and makes a run for it, and is saved by Glenn Rhee. They then enter a building and Andrea points a gun at Rick, accusing him of being the cause that the walkers are going to kill them all. They then hear gunshots from above and find Merle Dixon on the roof of the skyscraper sniping walkers. T-Dog asks him to stop, saying that he's wasting bullets, Merle gets out of control and Rick knocks him out and handcuffs him to the roof. Rick and Glenn the attempt to get a haul truck to load the group and get out of Atlanta. They then kill a walker and put its guts all over them and walk in the streets dressed as walkers to disguise themselves. It then begins to start raining, and their disguises get washed away and they make a run for it, and drive the truck away. Rick then smashes a car window and makes the alarm go off and makes Glenn drive through the streets to get the zombies' attention. Rick then loads up the group and they all escape, except for Merle who is accidentally left handcuffed on the roof, on account of T-Dog dropping the key in a sewer pipe. "Tell it To the Frogs" After unintentionally leaving Merle on the roof of a high-rise, Rick, now reunited with his family, decides to take T-Dog, Glenn, and Merle's brother Daryl into Atlanta to rescue Merle and bring him back to the camp where Rick's new group is staying. Meanwhile, at the camp, Lori and Shane begin to face difficulties with each other after Rick returns, as for Shane had lied to her by telling her that her husband was dead. When Shane tries to interact with Carl, Lori tells Shane to stay away from him and her family. Meanwhile, in Atlanta, Rick, Glenn, Daryl and T-Dog make it to the top of the roof only to find Merle's sawed off hand sitting there. The episode ends with Daryl screaming. "Vatos" "Wildfire" "TS-19" Category:Television